Technical Field
The invention relates to a polymer, a photosensitive resin composition, and an electronic device.
Related Art
As an insulating film comprising an electronic device, a resin film obtained by exposing a photosensitive resin composition is used. For example, as a technique for such a photosensitive resin composition, a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H2-146045 can be referenced.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H2-146045, a photoresist composition including an alkali-soluble resin and a photosensitive agent is desired.